<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] dream of some epiphany by MistMarauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025077">[Podfic] dream of some epiphany</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder'>MistMarauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Buckley is lost.</p>
<p>It’s happenstance that he wanders into the navy recruiting center—he’s been in San Diego for a few weeks, bartending late nights and weekends, living in a house with three other guys not because he needs the roommates but because he doesn’t want to be alone, and the military is…respectable. Stable. So Buck thinks maybe and opens the door.</p>
<p>Buck leaves ten minutes later with a set of printed instructions for sending his first letter, assured that he can drop it off whenever he’s ready, and a name.</p>
<p>
  <i>Staff Sergeant Edmundo “Eddie” Diaz.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] dream of some epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/gifts">extasiswings</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682788">dream of some epiphany</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/pseuds/extasiswings">extasiswings</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this time extasiswings let me know how to pronounce her username, so if I screwed up, it's just because I suck. LOL.</p>
<p>Anyway, happy Saturday to you all! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>dream of some epiphany by extasiswings</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>MP3 Download Links</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>{48:16, 110.78 MB}</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/tidlai3dniviq89/extasiswings%20-%20dream%20of%20some%20epiphany.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/25rfpbznws36ezy/extasiswings+-+dream+of+some+epiphany.mp3/file">Mediafire</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>